1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for connectors. At the rear end of an inner casing provided therein with a press-connected female terminal which is press-connected with a cable, an elastic plug is mounted. The inner casing and the elastic plug are housed in a housing area of an outer casing.
2. Description of Background Information
As a connector which calls for water-proofness, a connector as set forth in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. (Hei) 4-49480 has conventionally been known. This connector is constructed in such a manner that an inner casing which houses a plurality of metal terminals in parallel is housed an outer casing. At the rear end of the outer casing, a tubular portion is protrusively provided, into which an integrated-type rubber plug is housed which integrally seals a space between each metal terminal in the inner casing and the connected cable.
The rubber plug is housed in an elastically compressed condition on an inner peripheral side of a tubular portion, and the tubular portion is deformed outwardly by the elastic force of the rubber plug. A pressing member provided with a control piece is mounted on the rear end of the tubular portion. In this way, the tubular portion becomes horizontal (i.e. horizontally length-wise) where an integrated-type rubber plug is used and metal terminals and a plurality of metal terminals are housed in parallel. However, where a size in a transverse direction of tubular portion becomes larger, the strength at the central area becomes weaker compared with that of the ends. Also, the tubular portion is subjected to outward deformation due to the elastic force of a rubber plug when the rubber plug is pushed within the tubular portion area, which may result in a decrease in sealability. With such a type of connector which insertably mounts the integrated-type rubber plug inserted within the tubular portion area, there has not been any means to provide a supporting pillar inside for increasing the strength of tubular portion, nor any effective measures taken.
The present invention has been completed in the light of the above circumstances, with the objective to maintain water-proofness of connector at a favorable condition.
As a means for achieving the above-mentioned objective, in accordance with the present invention, at the rear end of a connector housing having at least one cavity capable of housing a metal terminal mounted on the end of a cable, a tubular portion is provided which communicates with the cavity. A water-proof elastic plug is mounted in a tight fitting manner within an inner peripheral side of the tubular portion of the connector. A pressing member, which prevents inadvertent removal of the elastic plug, is mounted on the tubular portion, and a control piece, which presses against an outer peripheral surface of the tubular portion, is formed on the pressing member in order to control an outward deformation accompanied by insertion of the elastic plug into an area defined by the tubular portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an inside control area which is press-fitted into the area defined by the tubular portion is provided on the pressing member. Additionally, the inside control area may be configured to have an outwardly projecting configuration that closely fits within the area defined by the tubular portion to thereby prevent inward deformation of the tubular portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, the tubular portion includes a pair of end walls and a pair of side walls, the side walls being longer in lateral dimension than the end walls, and the at least one control piece presses against an outer surface of one of the side walls. Additionally, at least a pair of control pieces may be provided, with each pair of the control pieces pressing against a respective one of the side walls.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a waterproof connector is provided that includes an outer casing including a hood area, a generally tubular hollow portion extending within the hood area, and a generally tubular portion surrounding one end of the hollow portion and extending outwardly therefrom. The connector has an inner casing insertable within an area defined by the tubular portion and within the hollow area, the inner casing including at least one cavity that is capable of receiving a metal terminal mounted on an end of a cable. An elastic plug is positioned on one end of the inner casing and insertable within the area defined by the tubular portion, and a pressing member is mountable on an outer end of the tubular portion, the pressing member including at least one control piece configured to press against an outer peripheral surface of the tubular portion to control outward deformation thereof resulting from insertion of the elastic plug within the area defined by the tubular portion.
The elastic plug may have a configuration having an outer periphery that corresponds with and tightly engages an inner peripheral surface of the tubular portion to form a waterproof seal therewith, and the pressing member may be provided with an inside control area configured to fit within an area defined by the tubular portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, the inside control area may be configured to have an outwardly projecting configuration that closely fits within the tubular portion to thereby prevent inward deformation of the tubular portion. Furthermore, the tubular portion may include a pair of end walls and a pair of side walls, the side walls being longer in lateral dimension than the end walls, and the at least one control piece presses against an outer surface of one of the side walls.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the pressing member may have a configuration with an outer periphery sized to correspond with, and overlie, the outer end of the tubular portion, and wherein the inside control area may be configured to have an outwardly projecting configuration that closely fits within the area defined by the tubular portion to thereby prevent inward deformation of the tubular portion.
In another aspect, each the control piece is provided with an engagement groove, each engagement groove is configured to engage a respective lock tab provided on the outer peripheral surface of the tubular portion. Additionally, the inner casing may be provided with at least one protrusion, and the hollow portion of the connector includes at least one elastically deformable lock piece, such that upon complete insertion of the inner casing within the hollow portion, the deformable lock piece engages with the protrusion to thereby prevent inadvertent detachment thereof.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, a waterproof structure for a connector is provided, where the connector has an outer casing and a generally tubular portion extending outwardly therefrom, and the connector includes an inner casing insertable within an area defined by the tubular portion, the inner casing including at least one cavity that is capable of receiving a metal terminal mounted on an end of a cable. An elastic plug is positioned on one end of the inner casing and insertable within the area defined by the tubular portion to tightly interfit with the inner periphery of the tubular portion to provide a waterproof connection.
The waterproof structure includes a pressing member mountable on an outer end of the tubular portion, the pressing member includes at least one control piece configured to press against an outer peripheral surface of the tubular portion to control outward deformation thereof resulting from insertion of the elastic plug within the area defined by the tubular portion.
In another aspect, the pressing member may be provided with an inside control area configured to fit within an area defined by the tubular portion. Furthermore, the inside control area may be configured to have an outwardly projecting configuration that closely fits within the tubular portion to thereby prevent inward deformation of the tubular portion. Also, the tubular portion may include a pair of end walls and a pair of side walls, the side walls being longer in lateral dimension than the end walls, and the at least one control piece presses against an outer surface of one of the side walls.
In further aspects of the present invention, the pressing member may have a configuration with an outer periphery sized to correspond with, and overlie, the outer end of the tubular portion, and wherein the inside control area may be configured to have an outwardly projecting configuration that closely fits within the area defined by the tubular portion to thereby prevent inward deformation of the tubular portion. Additionally, each control piece may be provided with an engagement groove, with each the engagement groove configured to engage a respective lock tab provided on the outer peripheral surface of the tubular portion.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawings.